


some modern romeo and julian huh

by neocult (kcult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oops, i wrote this at like 2am pls, if u squint i guess, lapslock, there’s some implied sexual content but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcult/pseuds/neocult
Summary: donghyuck isn’t the type to get distracted easily, but his neighbor’s just really damn attractive.





	some modern romeo and julian huh

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first work on here. i wrote this at like 2am after self indulging on fics here. have mercy and please be kind, um feedback too i need validation and comments for my improvement. this is actually pretty short, by the way.

the brunette haired boy chuckles as he spots his neighbor slam his head onto his desk for the nth time tonight, and he takes a swig of his drink for the nth time too.

he turns his attention to his phone, 1:05am, it reads. “either he’s burnt out, procrastinating or just plain dumb.” he murmurs to himself, chuckling once more.

his neighbor’s head rises from position, and all he could do as he’s face with him was tilt his head, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. he shrugs, opening up his window, “not to be bold or anything, but you sir, have been distracting me for the past hour.”

the latter shoots him a questioning look before taking a seat on his windowsill, “alright, first of all, my name’s na jaemin. second of all, what exactly have i been doing to distract you?”

“okay na jaemin,” the boy throws a crumpled piece of paper at him, “you’re attractive, that’s it.” jaemin laughs, boy did it sound music to the former’s ears though. he takes the piece of paper and unfolds it, ‘lee donghyuck’ it read in bold, ‘your future boyfriend, maybe’ it read in such fine print right below.

the ash gray haired boy smirks at him and blows him a kiss, before sliding his window closed and turning back to his work.

—

“oh if it isn’t the infamous lee donghyuck.” jaemin pipes up, leaning on the locker, greeting the said person as he closes his.

donghyuck rolls his eyes, “typical. you seem very much the cocky jock-like person in those white movies.” before jaemin could respond, the ash gray cutie strides away.

“and you, hyuck, are acting like the hard to get nerd or loser that the cocky jock is trying to hit on.” mark lee, his best friend, remarks. guffawing before getting hit on the head. “shut up mark.”

mark rolls his eyes and whispers, “didn’t know you had the hots for him. not the typical resident bad boy but not the typical loser nerd either.” and now it was donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes, “stop making my life into some corny wattpad fic or typical movie.” he flicks an unused plastic spoon towards his best friend, “he’s just really damn hot, that’s all.”

—

jaemin hums, he isn’t a pervert, no. but his neighbor’s window’s open. being a gentleman he is, he turns around. but not before writing something up and plastering it on his window.

donghyuck’s finished changing and spots the obviously covered window. the paper reads, ‘curtains have a purpose, make use of it sometime. btw nice bod there, cutie.’

“this guy, really.” he mutters to himself.

he heard a tap on the window and hears the paper tear away from it and sees a the familiar annoying but gorgeous face, damn you na jaemin.

a smug grin graces his features, “did you see my little note, cutie?” donghyuck sighs, fighting the urge to reach over and flick that stupid grin off this guy’s beautiful face. “yes, in fact i did.”

“good. i don’t know what i’ll feel when you actually use your curtains though.” jaemin teases, taking a seat on his windowsill. “did you like my body that much?” donghyuck interestedly queries, resting his arms on his window ledge. the latter only hums for a while before biting his lip, “i like your face already, the bod was a definite plus.”

this earns an eye roll from donghyuck, “okay pretty boy. thanks, i guess. you’re not too bad either.” jaemin smiles, “obviously.” at last, donghyuck reaches out, and so does jaemin —although expecting something else — and the ash gray haired boy finally flicks his forehead. “ow!” the other whines, rubbing his forehead. he then feels a light tap on his left cheek, another crumpled piece of paper. “see you tomorrow.” and with that, his cute neighbor’s windows are close once again, his curtains put to use. to his dismay.

jaemin takes the paper and unfolds it, and oh, it has donghyuck’s number written on it. “some modern romeo and julian or whatever huh?”

—

and well, later that night, jaemin couldn’t sleep. 2:11am, the clock reads. he sighs, deliberating whether or not he should shoot a text to donghyuck. in the end, he does. ‘hey cutie, you awake?’

almost immediately, he receives a response, ‘damn. thought you’d saying something like “wyd” lol’ eye roll. ‘but yes obviously i’m awake.’

jaemin instantly trudges to his windowsill and opens his window, ‘open your window.’ 

he laughs to himself, “even on text he’s still quite snarky, i like him.”

he waits around two minutes before he’s faced with a rather sleepy looking donghyuck in an oversized hoodie. the latter yawns, “what do you want, creep?” a chuckle escapes jaemin’s lips, “just bored, but maybe you should go to sleep, don’t wanna bother you.” another yawn, “o...kay. good night.. j.. jaemin.” he closes his window.

the brunette only sighs, but not a minute passes and the sleepyhead opens his window again, “i thought you were going to sleep?” it looks like donghyuck was about to fall asleep on the window ledge, his head leaning on its frame, he reaches out to jaemin, “come.. over. i want... a cuddle bud...dy.” and another yawn.

“oh my.” is all jaemin could utter, he reaches out to donghyuck and goes under his hood, quickly carding his hands through his dyed hair, “go to sleep, donghyuck.” a pout is suddenly present on his expression, “please... cuddles...?” the latter only rolls his eyes, “you barely know me.” and if donghyuck’s pout couldn’t get anymore cuter, it does, “and i’m cute.” jaemin raises an eyebrow, “what does that have to do with what i said?” donghyuck softly smiles, “i thought we were just stating facts.” 

jaemin retreats his arm away from the sleepy boy’s head, “you’re unbelievable.” and the pout is back, “please come cuddle me to sleep?” he whines. and well, jaemin’s debating over it.

“ah fuck this.” he murmurs to himself and closes his curtain, and then slowly but also carefully made his way into donghyuck’s room and closing both his and donghyuck’s windows.

next thing he knows, he’s already dragged over to the sleepyhead’s bed, its owner comfortably cuddled up jaemin. all it took was a bit of jaemin’s hands threading through his hair and donghyuck hearing his heartbeat. though, he’s quite worried that maybe his heartbeat may have been a little erratic, but he chooses to believe it was not.

“ah, lee donghyuck. we barely know each other, why are you doing this to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> told you it’s short. also, this isn’t proofread, so my apologies for any error. please drop some feedback too <3\. might post another part, might revise this too and add some parts—who knows? hope you enjoyed though, thanks for reading!


End file.
